Trench Seahorse
These seahorses live only in the darkest depths of the sea, and have never been seen near the surface. The only way one can find these allusive creatures is with the help of a spell. Seahorse companions live in dangerous areas that would kill other fish. They are partial to underwater volcanoes, and are oblivious to the blistering heat. Seahorses can withstand any heat, and even swim through lava. It works to their advantage that no others can follow them, for they are small and would be easy prey. Should a seahorse companion ever be hunted, they produce searing temperatures, causing the water around them to boil. This power is used sparingly, though, for it drains them. After having used their magic, seahorse companions must rest for a long time, and are vulnerable. They usually rest very close to lava, where they will be left in peace. There, these creatures twine their tails around a rock or plant, anchoring themselves. They regain their energy slowly, eating any prey that happens to float past them. These companions mostly eat small crustaceans, sucking them up. Whenever they eat, seahorses produce a satisfied clicking sound. They use the same sound to communicate with one another. Egg This bright blue egg has a jagged yellow mark on it. Hatchling These hatchlings are very careful to never let adult seahorses out of their sight. Seahorse hatchlings are so small that they are easy prey, and so they spend most of their time hidden among rocks. At this age, they cannot produce scalding heat, and must be guarded by others. Seahorse hatchlings are very shy, and flee whenever startled. It is very difficult for a human to find them, as they are almost always hidden. To create a bond with one of these hatchlings is very difficult, and making several trips a year to give them rare treats is necessary. Adult It can be quite the challenge to see a seahorse companion. They are not trusting creatures, and usually flee whenever approached. Those on good terms with their magi are more friendly, however. The ultimate show of trust is to be allowed to see a mating ritual. Seahorse companions have a very specific way of courting one another, and it's a sight to behold. They engage one another in elaborate, spiraling dances for days at a time. Once the two drift closer and hold a piece of seagrass between their tails, they have made their choice. It is the males who care for the young the most, ensuring they learn skills needed to survive and feeding them. It is impossible to tell females from males, as the two are identical in size and color. Seahorse companions come in many varying colors. Those red and black in color are most fond of volcanoes, and spend much of their time swimming through lava. They are known as volcanic seahorses. Another kind is the abyssal seahorse, which prefers winding caverns on the ocean floor. They are most comfortable with these maze like places, and their blue and grey colors help them blend in well with the gloom. They can even glow in the dark if they so choose, attracting small fish which they snap up. The last two seahorses are more friendly, and willing to wander further from safety. Reef seahorses are yellow in color, while trench seahorses are blue. Both have the same spiky fins that allow them to easily navigate through water. Breeding Additional Information * No. 434 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: July 28, 2013 * Artists: Lazuli * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Water Category:Seahorses